Forever Asleep
by Halloweddisease
Summary: An old prophecy dating back to the world's origins is coming alive, and it's up to some brave Pokemon to stop it before the universe tears apart at its seams. In a world where the guardians have become the adversaries, nothing is what it once was and it takes the ordinary to do the work of the gods. Note: LONG fic.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, all that existed was chaos in its purest and simplest form. There was nothing more, and nothing less. Everything was a swirling mass of both nothingness and everything that collided and exploded without rhyme or reason. Any time that life attempted to form, it was quickly exterminated by the sheer violence of uncontrolled chaos. Some believe that our souls and the souls of everything that will ever exist were alive at this time, and it was the colliding of the good and bad within us all that created the chaos. However, there is perhaps only one being who will ever know for sure…

One day (if you could call it a day, in a place where time had yet to exist), an Egg tumbled forth from a gaping void. This Egg was different than anything that had ever existed before. It seemed to be made of pure light and goodness, and all the chaos shrunk back from its emanating power. The darkness was afraid to go near the light, for surely it would be destroyed.

Cracks splintered the Egg's thick shell, erupting into a beautiful display of auroras and glittering illumination as the outer casing gave way to the creature within. It was in this way that the Original One, Arceus, came to be. He used his one-thousand arms to move and distort the chaos, sorting it based on its possible uses, and thus created our world, but it was not the world as we know it today. The world, while inhabitable, didn't look quite the same and there were no other living creatures to populate it. However, Arceus knew nothing of company, as he was the only thing that had ever been alive, and knew not what loneliness was.

Soon, it was discovered that even a god can become bored when it has unlimited power, everything doing as dictated, and nothing else of sentience alive. He reached his arms out to Earth and formed the plants, but it wasn't enough-they didn't do much of anything aside from grow, after all. He created first the Mew-the first Pokemon to ever exist-and then the humans, to live alongside each other in peace and harmony until the end of time.

As the newborn world changed and developed, Pokemon began to do the same. The Mew began to slowly evolve into the Pokemon we see today-the Bulbasaur and the Joltik and the Wurmple and the Gyarados and everything else. Some say that the evolution of the Mew is why Pokemon evolve today, to honor their ancestors even in their present forms.

As it turned out, as the Pokemon evolved, they became more specialized, adapted, and powerful in regards to their environments. They suddenly seemed more formidable than they had when they were just Mew. Humans, having no supernatural powers like the Pokemon, longed for their abilities. They became selfish and greedy, deciding that, if they couldn't have the power of the Pokemon for themselves, they would take control of the Pokemon.

Pokemon became slaves of the humans and their capture devices. They fled into the forests, caves, and tall grasses, away from civilization. But, at the same time, they were bound to their earlier promise to aid the humans and appeared before them in the wild, though not walking away with them without a fight.

There were kind hearts among the humans, those who wanted to capture Pokemon and befriend them rather than use them for selfish purposes. In some eras, there have been more enslavers than friends of Pokemon, and vice versa, but neither have existed without the other. You see, my dear children, you can never have good in this world without having bad as well…


	2. Chapter 2

While the creatures on Earth were feuding, Arceus was having struggles of his own. It took a lot of energy to be able to manage absolutely everything about the universe, both the things we're aware of and the things we have yet to discover. It wasn't that he was incapable of this work-rather that he'd prefer to have help. It was with this intention that he created the legendary dragons.

Dialga, the entity of time, ensured that time flowed smoothly and properly throughout all existence. With this, he knew of the things happening and yet to happen all at once, which could sometimes result in a coldness towards those he'd never even had conflict with yet. Regardless of the burden, he did his job and he did it excellently. There was none better suited for this job than Dialga.

Palkia became the avatar of space. It was by his power that the vast cosmos came to be, and everything within them. No planet, asteroid, or star could move or change without his will and knowledge. He was sometimes accused of having his head in the clouds, but perhaps, he has more right to that than anyone else. After all, the vast expanses of the unknown are his domain, and his influence reaches farther than we'll ever know.

Only a few remember, but this was the time of creation for Giratina as well. Giratina's domain was a certain kind of chaos-antimatter-that Arceus had been keeping sealed away in order to protect the world. It was the gatekeeper to a separate world-the Distortion World-where things didn't follow the rules of the universe and no laws of nature applied. Giratina and Arceus were the only beings allowed to travel freely between the two domains, though Giratina was the only one who really ever did so.

Lastly, there was a Pokemon whose named has been long-forgotten as this legend has been passed down. This Pokemon was Kyurem, the balance of light and dark, yin and yang. Kyurem embodied pure energy, truth, and ideals all in one body. It seemed more complete and at one with itself than any other being in existence at this time-perhaps because it embraced all the good and bad and opposites about itself. Kyurem came down from the heavens, having no universal duties as the others did, and aided a kind human whose descendants would later become kings. But that's another story to be told later.

This story is about Giratina. You see, Giratina hadn't ever been much of a kind or careful beast since his inception. Now that he was surrounded by the destructive antimatter in his other realm, he became violent and angry, lashing out at the other dragons over the smallest of quarrels. Arceus warned Giratina against his harmful behavior, and at first, Giratina took Arceus' words to heart. He tried harder to obey his Creator, but the more the antimatter influenced him, the more callous he became.

One day, after he attempted to annihilate the fabric of time over a dispute with Dialga, Arceus decided he'd had enough. He told Giratina that the next outburst would cost him the ability to step outside the Distortion World, but he heeded not the warning of Arceus. Instead, he chose to attack the Original One in what was probably the most regrettable decision in his entire immortal life.

Arceus, wielding power over all, sealed Giratina away in the Distortion World until he could prove himself to be more stable. Giratina's only way to see the world beyond his was through reflections-mirrors, water, and the like-and soon, his only concern for the world outside was when it affected his. He became very protective of his dimension, spending so much time in its shadows that he became no more than a memory for the rest of the world.


End file.
